


phone a friend

by syntheticvoiddoll



Series: shots of engex [14]
Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Ficlet, Fluff, Gen or Pre-Slash, Gender or Sex Swap, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, NB/F - Freeform, Other, Pre-War
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-22
Updated: 2017-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:20:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28279800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/syntheticvoiddoll/pseuds/syntheticvoiddoll
Summary: Had it been Megatron they’d really wanted to see all along?
Relationships: Drift | Deadlock/Megatron
Series: shots of engex [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2070663





	phone a friend

Remarkable that Drift could feel as though the ground were too cold and hard, considering they stayed in the streets more often than not. But waiting was the worst. They appreciated being able to come and go with Gasket and his rag-tag group of strays, as though they were all some kind of pack of cybercats. And yet that had led them here -- unable to hunt any of them down, and not liking it. Drift didn’t always hate being alone, but there were nights they couldn’t tolerate it.

Like tonight.

And then they’d done the fool thing of calling Megatron.

She’d answered, she’d said she would meet them, but it felt like ages already that Drift had been sitting on the stoop of a cafe. _(Their cafe.)_ Yet it felt like too much to hope for, that Megatron would show up in the middle of the night.

Why had they called her? Was it simply because Megatron was the only other mechanism they could possibly call friend?

Had it been Megatron they’d really wanted to see all along?

Frag, _that_ was stupid. Drift groaned and laid their helm against their knees. No, it was just because Megatron was probably the only one fool enough to actually follow through on the stupid request. _(Except she’s not here.)_

And then they felt a hand on their shoulder and a familiar voice, touched with concern: “Drift?”

Drift lifted their helm, peering into Megatron’s face and hating and loving and fearing the bubbly elation in their spark at the mere sight of her. “Hey,” Drift murmured.

“Are you okay?”

Drift shrugged a shoulder. “Yeah.” _(No.)_

Megatron frowned and tilted her helm, clearly disbelieving. “I was worried.”

Sighing, Drift ran a hand over their helm, tugging at a cheekguard. “Ah… yeah. Sorry. I didn’t realize the hour when I called. My chronometer still isn’t running the best.”

Megatron shook her helm. “It’s of no issue,” she replied. “I just wanted to be sure you were okay.”

_(I am now.)_ Drift shoved the thought away. “Mm… I just couldn’t find Gasket. Was kinda -- bored.”

Megatron arched an optic ridge. “Bored,” she repeated.

“That’s what I said.” _(Not necessarily what was meant.)_ But Megatron knew that all too well, having done this dance with them on more than one occasion.

“So not lonely.”

Drift scoffed, rolling their golden optics. It brought another half-smile to Megatron’s lips.

“Either way, it’s a cold night. You should come back with me -- it’s at least another four hours until our cafe opens.”

There was that warm pulse again. _Our cafe._ Drift smiled in return -- it was just a ghost of a thing, gone in an instant, but enough that they saw Megatron’s brighten a little more. “Fine,” they murmured.

When Megatron offered a hand, they took it, and they didn’t bother to let it go all the way back to the barracks.

**Author's Note:**

> endless megadrift coffee shop au adjacent things, my specialty


End file.
